Big Time Trapped In Teen Beach Movie
by BigTimeLoveBug
Summary: Mackenzie "Mack", Jenna and Kyle's cousin from Puerto Rico, first comes to California...and then everyone else gets trapped in Teen Beach Movie! How will they get back? Will Jenna fall in love with Tanner instead of Cameron...and hat happens when Cameron ends up falling for Lela? Well, lets see! BRADY&MACK, CAMERON&JENNA, LELA&TANNER (Somehow Cameron and Lela, and Tanner and Jenna)


_**A/N: So, I decided to do a Big Time Rush/Teen Beach Movie crossover. Mackenzie (Mack) is Jenna and Kyle's cousin...which makes her mother, Bailey's sister (I decided to name her Sarah, since I already had that name picked out for Bailey's younger sister.) How will this all go? Especially when...**_**_Mackenzie and Brady get stuck in BTR with the kids, and_****_Jenna and Kyle get stuck in TBM. Read and review! I respond to respected critisism...so...again...read and review! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D_**

* * *

Jenna Avery Mitchell-Knight was standing by the portable house phone, waiting, impatiently, for her cousin, Mackenzie "Mack" to call and tell her when her flight would be leaving.

Her brother, Kyle Andrew Mitchell-Knight, was standing next to her, an amused smile on his face.

"Oh, don't give me that look!" Jenna snapped, crossing her arms over her light blue silk tunic.

Her blinding white headband slid forward over her eyes, and her summery white skirt was flying in the breeze.

"I didn't say anything!" Kyle exclaimed, his hands up in defeat. The phone rang beside her.

Jenna quickly answered. "Hello?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Hello...is...Jenna Avery Mitchell-Knight there?" An operator's voice asked back.

"This is she." Jenna answered...a little uncertain.

"Please hold while we direct your call to Puerto Rico." The operator said back.

The line went dead, and then a familiar voice answered. "Hello? Jenna?" Mack asked.

"Mack? Mack, you there?" Jenna asked, a small smile on her pale face. "Jenna, its me! Its Mack!" Mack exclaimed.

"Hey!" Jenna exclaimed, giving her brother the "see, I told you I'm not crazy" look.

"So, are you guys still in California?" Mack asked, and Jenna could tell that she was rolling her eyes.

"That depends, are you still dating Brady?" Jenna joked, her hands on her hips.

"Yup...so that means that you're still in Cali. Oh, and btw, do you still have a crush on Kyle's best friend?" Mack said.

"Maybe...just a little. I know he's goofy...but...that's the point." Jenna said, rolling her eyes slightly.

"How is that the point? Oh, and how's Aunt Bailey?" Mack asked, a small smile on her face.

"She's good. You know how she is...oh, and is Brady a part of your future still?" Jenna asked, glaring at her brother.

"Yup...and...by the way, Brady's actually in the ocean right about now." Mack said, rolling her eyes when Brady waved at her.

"Yeah...and...my brother...your cousin...is glaring at me as we speak." Jenna said, a small, almost innocent, smile on her face.

"Are you sure Aunt Bailey and Aunt Hannah are really in love?" Mack asked suddenly, her voice quavering slightly.

"Yeah...I'm pretty sure. If they weren't in love...they wouldn't have gotten married in the first place." Jenna answered.

"How did they know?" Mack asked. "Know what?" Jenna asked, quirking an eyebrow. Mack sighed.

"How did they know that they were in love?" Mack asked. Jenna sighed.

"Well...Mama said that was because the two of them were good friends...and couldn't really help but have feelings for each other." Jenna explained, tilting her head.

"Mama? Oh, Aunt Bailey!" Mack exclaimed, finally getting it. "Yeah...wait...that means...you and Brady?" Jenna asked.

"Of course me and Brady? Who else would I be talking about here?" Mack demanded, arms folded across her chest.

"Okay, ok, no need to get snippy, _Mackenzie._" Jenna said, using Mack's full first name as ammo to get her to stop being snippy.

"Shut up, Jennifer!" Mack snapped back, her arms crossed over her chest, and a small smile on her face for some awkward reason.

"Hey, that's not my name! My legal name now is Jenna!" Jenna exclaimed, rolling her eyes with a small smile on her face.

"Alright...alright...truce?" Mack asked. "Sure, truce...whatever." Jenna said, her voice going all-jersey all of a sudden.

"Cheese...what's with the Jersey?" Mack asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly. "I don't know..." Jenna sing-songed suddenly.

"Alright...I'm about to run out of minutes." Mack said, her voice suddenly going fuzzy. Jenna rolled her eyes.

This was obviously a trick that Mack was playing on her.

Mack rolled her eyes on the other end...knowing Jenna knew that this was a trick. A voice intercepted all of a sudden.

"Hey, Jenna! How's Mack's favorite little cousin doing?" A voice asked. Jenna couldn't help but laugh and roll her eyes.

"Hey, Brady. I'm doing good...I think." Jenna said, shrugging her shoulders as the phone dropped to the ground.

It crackled...and Jenna quickly picked it up before something else happened that she couldn't control from where she was.

"Hello? Brady? Mack?" Jenna asked, tilting her head and pretty much screaming into the phone.

"We're right here! Cheese!" Mack exclaimed, after ripping the phone from her boyfriend's clutches.

"Ok, ok! Sorry, I just didn't really know what to say about that!" Jenna said, her hair bouncing somehow even in the heat.

"I really can't wait until you come here!" Jenna exclaimed suddenly. "I'm coming, too!" Kyle interjected, his voice somewhat higher.

It was almost as if he was panicked, for some weird reason that no one knew about. Kyle looked at Jenna and stuck out his tongue.

Jenna smacked him, and Kyle fell backwards and down the winding staircase. "What was that?" Brady and Mack asked in unison.

"Kyle! He fell down the stairs!" Jenna exclaimed, as all three of them laughed. Then, the line went dead suddenly...silencing them all.


End file.
